


Остров потерянных детей

by fierce_cripple, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017
Summary: Этих чёртовых детей и при жизни добычей назвать было нельзя.





	

g">]— Что это за срань? — Флойд поднял взгляд от папки с материалами по новому заданию.

— Это твоя цель, — невозмутимо ответила Аманда, глядя на него через стол.

— С каких пор цели даются лично мне? И с каких пор мы охотимся на покойников?

Искать следы похороненных детей во главе с Красным Робином Флойду не улыбалось совсем. Она это что, нарочно делает?

— Они живы.

Во рту разом пересохло.

— Не вижу в деле доказательств.

— Считай это интуицией. Я уверена, что Красный Робин инсценировал гибель своей команды и скрылся вместе с ней. Твоя задача — найти их. И привести ко мне живыми.

— Зачем?

Аманда помолчала. Она моргала редко и как-то медленно. Флойд понял, что ответа от неё не дождётся.

Он закрыл папку и поднялся на ноги.

— Дело выносить нельзя. Дочитывай здесь.

— К чему такая секретность? — Флойд снова заглянул в бумаги. В основном там были графики, отчёты о вскрытиях и копии каких-то личных документов. Ничего значимого. И никаких зацепок.

Настоящая причина, по которой Аманда поручила это дело лично ему, была так очевидна, что могла только бесить.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты их привёл, а не спровоцировал на них охоту.

Флойд фыркнул и бросил папку на стол. Этих чёртовых детей и при жизни добычей назвать было нельзя.

Что уж теперь.

***

Проще всего было бы начать с Готэма, но туда Флойду давно уже не было хода. Не очень-то и хотелось, но искать другой путь хотелось ещё меньше.

Строго говоря, желания разыскивать Юных Титанов, которых давно похоронили красивым ровным рядом, с почестями и всем остальным, что полагается героям, у него вообще не было.

Может, поэтому у него и получилось.

Хотя он даже не понял, что именно получилось, потому что вообще-то он подбирался к одному из убежищ Красного Колпака. Найти его было непросто, но если — только если — Красный Робин был жив, то об этом должен был знать его предшественник. Или не мог знать никто.

Грязная подворотня вытянулась и смазалась, стоило Флойду ступить в её тень.

Почтовый ящик хлопнул створкой и исчез.

***

На этой проклятой невольничьей работе Флойд всякого повидал, да и прежде было не меньше, но это ни на что не походило. Он просто сделал шаг, и темнота вонючего проулка сменилась слепящим светом.

Флойд зажмурился. Будь на нём маска, визоры затемнились бы автоматически, но маски не было. Слишком много внимания, слишком мало смысла.

Справа что-то скрипело несмазанными петлями, а сзади… сзади шумел прибой.

Когда в глазах перестали плясать разноцветные круги, Флойд увидел: высокие пальмы, белый мелкий песок, небо — глубокое и синее. Яркое, будто кто-то выкрутил насыщенность на максимум. Мостовую под ногами. Мостовую?

Почтовый ящик по правую руку продолжал заунывно скрипеть. Вот только ветра не было.

Тропический берег встретил его абсолютным штилем.

Спрашивать воздух, какого черта происходит, было бессмысленно. Флойд оглянулся: позади была вода, насколько хватало глаз.

Он вспомнил остров, где их собирались принести в жертву, и напрягся, само собой. В условиях, когда не выбрать направление, оставаться на месте — решение не из лучших, решил он, затем надел маску и проверил наручные пулеметы, и пошёл вдоль берега.

Оглянувшись через две сотни ярдов, он не увидел ни гладких булыжников, ни почтового ящика.

А потом он услышал крик.

Не человеческий, вовсе нет: в небе над ним кружила… едва ли это можно было назвать птицей. Какая-то тварь с кожистыми крыльями, отчётливо наводящая на мысль о Бэтмене. Но клюв, лапы… Флойд направил руки вверх, прицеливаясь — просто на всякий случай. И попробовал вспомнить, пил ли здесь воду, не было ли лёгкого неощутимого укола перед тем, как он отключился.

Объяснить чем-то ещё кружащего над ним с криками птеро… дактиля было сложно.

Из лесу ему вторил стук.

Тварь вскрикнула в последний раз и скрылась за деревьями, огромная, ирреальная.

Флойд выждал и опустил руки, чтобы тут же вскинуть их вновь — поворачиваясь к лесу на шорох листвы и хруст сминаемых шагами веток.

— Ты притащил оружие на наш остров, Лоутон? — голос звучал старше, чем его помнил Флойд. Красный Робин и выглядел старше — и не на тот год, что числился мёртвым в базах. На десяток лет — как минимум. Он зло сощурился, шагнув на свет. — Ты явился с винтовкой к нам домой?

Флойд не опустил стволы.

— Какой к чёрту дом, Красный Робин, — рассеянно, всё ещё не веря глазам, отозвался Флойд, — оглядись, это грёбаный Парк Юрского периода.

Жёлтая вспышка мелькнула перед глазами и исчезла — вместе со всем его оружием.

Кидфлэш остановился за спиной Тима и свалил свою добычу в кучу, поигрывая костяным ножом.

— Мы вернём это только тогда, когда ты согласишься уйти навсегда и молчать об увиденном, — сообщил Красный. — И когда у меня будут основания в это верить.

Он не просто выглядел старше, судя по всему он был старше — как и спидстер Юных Титанов, и выходящие один за другим из леса люди. Флойд назвал бы их детьми раньше, но не теперь.

— А если я скажу, что уже согласен свалить подальше? — не то чтобы это была правда. Но какая разница.

— Ты долго добирался, — невпопад ответил Тим. А потом развернулся к вывеске, невесть как появившейся на дереве. Надпись на ней гласила «Прости». — Дэнни, сколько раз тебе говорить, нельзя оправдать всё на свете благими намерениями. Зачем ты его притащил?

«Он хотел прийти».

— Нет, его заставили, — Тим потёр переносицу пальцами. Флойд собрался было напомнить о себе, но не стал.

«Нет, он хотел сам».

Тим покосился на Флойда, окружённый своей командой. Здесь были все они: Чудо-девушка, Бункер, Супербой, Кидфлэш, Солнце, Бистбой. Про остававшегося пока загадкой Дэнни в файлах Уоллер не было ни слова, но она вообще засиделась в штабе.

— Кэсси, отведи его к лагерю, пожалуйста.

Чудо-девушка вскинулась, явно недовольная обращением по имени, но всё же подчинилась — демонстративно поднимая всё его оружие и закидывая на плечо.

— Идём, Дэдшот, — плюнула она. — Добро пожаловать в Нетландию.

Замечание о том, что на детей они больше не похожи, Флойд благоразумно придержал при себе, но он готов был поклясться, что мысль его Тим считал по изгибу губ, стоило им поравняться.

Он всё ещё ни черта не понимал, кроме того, что кем бы ни был этот Дэнни, но он понял Флойда лучше, чем он сам.

В глубине души он хотел найти Тима.

Он его нашёл.

***

Лагерь тянул на вполне полноценное поселение: с десяток хижин разных размеров, коптильня, навес между деревьями, под которым был дощатый настил. Что-то гудело в чаще.

— Опрессовочная установка, — сообщил идущий позади них Тим. На удивленный взгляд, брошенный Флойдом через плечо, спросил, — Что? Мы же не дикари какие-нибудь.

Выпендрёжник.

— Что ещё у вас здесь есть?

Тим хмыкнул.

— Небольшой электрогенератор. Ткацкий станок, радиопередатчик, подобие водопровода... Можно много чего построить с моими мозгами и силами мета-людей. Но мы обходимся малым.

Флойд ещё многое хотел спросить, но почему-то не стал. Между деревьев сбоку мелькнула быстрая яркая тень — не Кидфлэш, не настолько стремительная.

— Я его к себе не пущу, — отрезала Кэсси.

— Я и не собирался тебя просить, — мягко отозвался Тим. Продолжил, обращаясь к Флойду: — Как ты понимаешь, гостевых хижин у нас нет. Ни хижин, ни гостей.

— Здесь вроде тепло.

— Здесь тропический климат. Со всеми вытекающими, — Тим махнул рукой Бункеру, который тут же начал методично складывать стены из псионических кирпичей. — Он закончит к вечеру. Дом продержится пять дней, если не будешь его бесить. Если будешь — Мигель просто уронит крышу тебе на голову.

Флойд смотрел на лицо Тима — такое непривычно взрослое. Его черты заострились, кожа будто натянулась на скулах. Казалось даже, что ростом он стал повыше, но это, конечно же, не могло быть правдой.Тим легко и спокойно смотрел в ответ.

— Ужин в восемь, но твои часы будут бесполезны, — он щёлкнул ногтем по циферблату на запястье Флойда. — Здесь время движется — один к десяти. Но это ты понял, не так ли?

Он догадывался.

***

Вечером сидели поодаль от костра. Тим назвал Флойду имена Юных Титанов (не то чтобы он не знал их раньше, но соблюдал простые правила чести — не дразни бешеную кошку бешеной мышью, а супергероя тайной его личности), рассказал об острове и динозаврах, но больше не сообщил ничего.

Его друзья ходили вокруг костра — на лицо Тима то и дело падали узкие длинные тени. Про Флойда они будто забыли.

Молчание было долгим, а еда вкусной, хотя знать, что именно едят Юные (или уже нет?) Титаны не хотелось совсем.

— Зачем вы сделали это? — на прозвучавший внезапно вопрос Тим даже головы не повернул. Будто не слышал. Или не хотел слышать. Флойд успел смириться с тем, что его просто игнорируют, когда Тим выдохнул едва ощутимо: — Разве ты не устал?

— Но я там, а вы здесь.

— Быть детьми — выматывает. Быть детьми в нашем мире выматывает вдвойне. И ты не хочешь знать, сколько множителей добавляет быть детьми-супергероями.

— Я помню.

Он правда помнил. Всю их чёртову совместную работу, пулю с именем Тима на своей шее, пропылённые трассы и набитые клопами мотели, и заказы, которые Флойд не брал или брал лишь чтобы по душу Тима не явился кто-то ещё.

Но он не знал и не очень-то хотел знать, каково Тиму вести свою команду — и сомневаться в своей правоте каждый день.

Хотелось надеяться, что хотя бы насчёт последнего дела он не сомневался.

Вообще-то, Флойд мог его понять, и, может статься, лучше прочих.

Он был совсем другим. Но на жеребьёвке при рождении ему отсыпали изрядно понимания. Он кивнул, но не стал молчать дальше.

— Ты же знаешь это, да?

— Прости?..

— Вы будете умирать. Быстрее, чем там. И неизбежно. Где рост, там и смерть. Ваш остров мало похож на Нетландию.

— Это лишь плохая шуточка Кэсси.

Флойд его будто не слышал.

— И последнему всё равно придётся вернуться, чтобы не сойти с ума.

— Ну что же, — в улыбке Тима скользнула сумрачная тень, — К счастью, бессмертен лишь один из нас, и это не я.

Супербой вдалеке споткнулся.

— Не подслушивай, — строго пробормотал Тим. — И не дуйся.

Мгновение — и давящее ощущение, не покидавшее Флойда с момента появления в лагере, сошло на нет. Тим помолчал ещё немного, а потом вдруг хмыкнул:

— Если ты так хорошо понимаешь нас, так почему бы и тебе не остаться?

Флойд рассмеялся хрипло, запрокинув голову. Мелкие песчинки, прилипшие к шее, осыпались за воротник. Тим искоса смотрел на него, улыбаясь.

— Я слишком стар для этого дерьма, птичка, — а ведь теперь он был не так уж старше Тима. — Я слишком стар, чтобы быть свободным, — едва слышно закончил он.

Тим хмыкнул и перевёл взгляд на огонь.

И не произнёс за остаток вечера больше ни слова.

***

Наутро Флойд обнаружил себя посреди абсолютно пустого лагеря.

Перед ним был лишь Дэнни — и аккуратно сложенное оружие.


End file.
